


Two Ears and a Tail

by twoscarypandas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Kitty Ears, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoscarypandas/pseuds/twoscarypandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy comes home to find a nice birthday present waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ears and a Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Two Ears And A Tail  
> Pairing: N. Italy (Panda G)/Germany (Panda N)  
> Warnings: Slash, Smut, Rope, and Kitty Ears  
> Summary: Italy comes home to find a nice birthday present waiting for him.  
> Disclaimer: We do not own these characters and make no profit from this fic.

It has been a very, very good day. Italy made pasta for breakfast, pasta for lunch, and pasta for dinner-- he even had tomatoes in there somewhere. And he met lots of beautiful girls when he went out to see if he could invade Micronesia, though none of them were as beautiful as the boys, and none of THEM were as beautiful as the boys from the other countries he knows. OH! AND he got to peek in at Japan getting naked when he was going to bathe in that pond in his back yard he calls a hot spring! THAT was fun. So he is in a fairly bouncy mood when he comes back home that evening, munching on biscotti and thinking about making more pasta.

By home, of course, he means Germany's house, because Romano is off visiting Spain this week and he didn't want to stay by himself. That might be really scary! He happily anticipates an evening of pasta and beer. Well, he doesn’t like beer very much, but it is Germany's favorite and a happy Luddy means a happy Vene. 

The front door is locked, but he has the extra key Ludwig gave him so that he would stop breaking in through the windows. Germany was blushing so nicely when he gave it to him, and it made his stomach feel like it was filled with a nicea big pasta. However, he secretly believes the blushing was because Luddy was embarrassed that Vene managed to bypass all of the German’s security.

Italy throws the door open with a happy shout. “Germany! Germany, it'sa me, Italia! I'vea come to see you!”

There is no answer, and the house is silent. He frowns. Perhaps Luddy is still working? He wanders down the hall to Germany's study, but the door is locked. He could always pick it open, but Luddy got really angry the last time he did that. He knocks. “Luddy?” There is no response from within, but a muffled bang comes from upstairs. Italy's face lights up. “Ve, he must be there!”

He bounces up the stairs two at a time, humming a little as he goes. He isn’t sure what Germany could be doing to make such a strange sound. He figures it must be some strange new training. He pauses a moment, suddenly terrified that he will be forced to participate. But, Japan isn’t here to join in either, so maybe he will be safe? Just in case he pulls out a white flag and marks the closest exits.

The door to Germany's room is open, and inside everything is dark.  He pokes his head in anyway. “Eh, Germany? Dove sei - where are you?” The room is empty.

He goes back to considering the hall, tapping the flag against his chin. Oh! There is a light under the door to the guest bedroom Italy uses. Well, he never really uses it; whenever he visits he just sleeps with Luddy!

The sound comes again, something like the shift of furniture. Maybe Germany is trying to redecorate? He should help, then, because Ludwig has no sense of interior design!  He rushes down the hall and bursts through the door. “Hiya Germany! I'vea been looking for you! Are you redecorat-” He opens his eyes and freezes with his jaw slack. “Veee~!”

…

Ludwig has been having a terrible, awful, no-good, very bad day. First, he was awakened in the night by the sound of footsteps, and a rather manly-sounding giggle. He chose to ignore it, thinking Italy had just found a ball of string to play with or something. But the feeling of being watched followed him all day-- and Italy was nowhere to be found. He'd done his usual thirteen-mile jog, target practice, and hand-to-hand combat training, but the feeling never left. Finally, he went to his room for a lunch of pickled beets and sausage, using the break to go over his latest troop numbers.

When he’d heard the door to his room open, he had grabbed his trusty gun and aimed for the light-- only to feel an immediate and painful crack on the back of his skull. The next time he opened his eyes, he found himself in his own guest room, naked, and tied to the bed with what had to be some intricate, old-school sailor's knots-- because four hours later, he cannot seem to fend his way out of them. And now... Well. Now, here comes Italy. Perfect. JUST who he wanted to see him like this.

Italy is standing astounded, blinking at him instead of being any help at all--as usual. Ludwig pulls at his bonds, trying to sit up, but his ankles are bound too, and stretching like that is rather painful. “Ahh-- That is-- sheisse...” He mutters the last word, squirming a little. “I don't know how I got here! I believe this is an attempt on my life! Possibly by Russia. Vill you stop standing around like a great idiot and get me out of these ropes?!”

Vene continues to stare, because there is Luddy, tied spread-eagle to the bed and completely naked. This is not the type of training he expected, though he'd certainly found enough evidence of Germany's preferences in his closet...and under the bed...and in the basement. His eyes are drawn over the body, and he knows Ludwig is ranting but the words are bouncing off his ears. He can't help but pause at the cock, because there's a bright red ribbon around it, attached to a note.  His face splits into a wide grin. “Ve! How did you know, did Romano tella you?” He bounces forward, now quite assured that the increasing red of Germany's face is all part of the game. He pulls at the tag curiously.

“You shouldt be grateful I'm tied here, or I'd haff you runningk laps so that you'd learn to mofe when I tell you to-- he-hey-HEY-! VHAT do you t'ink you're DOING?!” Ludwig wriggles his arse backwards, trying to get away from his reaching hands.

Italy reads the tag to himself, ignoring the continued struggles:

_“My little Italy: Buon Compleanno! Here is your present. 'E'sa tied up nice and tight. Teach him to be grateful for an Italian, si?”_

He smiles. “Grandpa Rome.” So it wasn't Luddy’s doing, but that's alright. He was wondering how he managed to tie himself up. He looks back at Germany, who is pulling desperately at the ropes and looking at him like he's grown a second head. “Heya Germany, you makea one fine birthday present!”

“I make VHAT?!” Ludwig’s face pales and his thoughts lose coherency. _Oh sheisse-- Hell no_. He begins twisting and turning, literally trying to gnaw through the ropes to escape this fate. Wait- hold on. It's Italy's birthday? ... Why does he care, again? He continues to try to escape, his feet kicking out, trying to get out of the loops around his ankles. Unfortunately, one kick connects with Vene and sends him sprawling to the floor, where he hits his head and begins to cry. Immediately Ludwig stops struggling. He never meant to hurt his little friend. Honestly, if the tables were turned, this would be a whole different story. Vene is loud, obnoxious, dopey, unknowingly insolent...everything he himself could never, ever be. But he is good-natured, too. And sweet. And he puts his heart and soul into everything he does, even if it is surrendering. If it was his birthday, and he found Italy tied to his bed? He would definitely make use of that situation. He just...This is... not how he expected this – them -- to happen.

Italy, meanwhile, is still on the floor, fretting that it must be all his fault this is happening. He sits up again and rubs the back of his head, panic-induced babble falling from his lips. “Ve, okay Germany! I didn't mean to make you mad it's just that I really likea you and I thought that maybe you might like me too but now I see you don't so I'll untie you and please don't huurt mee!” He holds up his white flag as the tears spill over, completely forgetting that there's no way he can be hurt with Germany tied like that. Unless he kicks again.

Germany’s voice cuts into the rant. “Vene. I... Ah... I do like you. I just...”

Flag, tears, and rant pause. Luddy is using his nice voice. The one that makes Vene feel warm inside, like nothing bad could ever happen so long as Germany's there. He climbs back on the bed so he can look down at the other nation’s face. “Really?”

Ludwig goes beet red from his head to his feet, lax in those ropes as Vene peers down at him, so innocently oblivious. Was he blind? Did he really think he'd been saving his ass all this time because he had nothing else to do? “Yes. I like you.” _And I want to bend you over every piece of furniture in this house. But I really, really shouldn't._

Italy positively beams. “Ve! I'm so happy, I could make a pasta with wurst!” He pounces on Germany, utterly unfazed by the other's nudity, and hugs him tightly.

“Nt--!” Ludwig’s eyes widen and he forces himself to remain absolutely still as Italy jumps onto his naked body, straddling him and hugging him with all his warmth and sunlight

Italy is an affectionate soul, and he can't really help expressing it in the most exuberant manner possible. He really wants to make Ludwig as happy as he is, but he isn't really sure how. He _tries_ to please him, but he's not big or strong or well-behaved. “I could make a painting of thisa moment, it'sa so meraviglioso!”

Ludwig bites his lip. He should probably tell Vene to untie him now, before he can feel his erection. Kind of impossible, since the erection is... pretty noticeable now, and pressed right against the seat of Italy’s pants. Ribbon and all. He needs to get rid of that before Vene realizes that he's starting to like being tied up like this. As much as he'd like to use this moment to get some, this is Italy. And he...cares for him. He doesn't know quite how to care for countries without hurting them or making them sad, and he never wants to do that to Vene. Never. “Ah...Perhaps you could untie me...?”

“Okey-dokey!” Italy grins. He leans over to reach the rope attached to Germany’s left hand, grinding against him in the process. He can feel the bow pressed up against his butt, and he doesn’t remember it being that big. “Man, Grandpa Rome wenta all out on the packaging. Isa big bow there!” Then it hits him just where the bow is, and he pauses to sit back, largely unconscious of what his weight is doing to the other nation. He frowns. “Ehya, Germany, why do you think Grandpa put the bow there?”

Germany nearly chokes, trying very hard not to move, even though his every nerve is telling him that if he moves, it will feel very, very good. But Italy - sweet, oblivious Italy - is sitting in exactly the wrong place. _‘If I move even a breath, I'll wind up humping his pants like a horny dog!’_ He thinks, shortly before, _‘Curse you, Roman Empire!’_ and, _‘FUCK!’_

His face burns and his pulse climbs. “Ah... haha-- I don't know. I don't really know your gransfasser that well... haha...”

“Ve, I guess not,” says Vene. His face falls, then immediately brightens. “Well, he did used to paint a lot of naked models! Maybe he justa wanted to make a picture. Or for me to make a picture!  He did say I shoulda make you grateful for an Italian.” He ponders over that for a moment, shifting about and tapping his fingers against Luddy’s chest. Grateful for an Italian? Perhaps he's supposed to be force-feeding Germany pasta?

Ludwig closes his eyes. The way Italy's straddling him...that was problem number one. Was, being the appropriate term. But now there's the crouching. As in, crouching over his body and poking his chest as Vene brings himself almost close enough to kiss. That's the problem that demoted the straddling to problem number two. His cock...Well, there's no mistaking it now.

Above him, Italy frowns. “Ehya, Luddy, are you alright?

He shifts a little, pressing his lips together and looking away, blushing very red. “Fine, fine. Just-- Ah—” Wait, hold on. What did that note say again? Never mind. Don't think about it. “A little strained here.” Ludwig tries to laugh it off, shifting again. The shifting is only making his problem worse, because now they're chest to chest, and Italy's hand is on his right nipple, and it's getting very, very hard to breathe -- and not because he's heavy.

In Italy’s eyes, Germany is looking stranger by the minute, with his awkward shifting and the way his breathing is off. He thinks Grandpa Rome must have tied a massive knot in the bow, and it must be coming undone, because he swears it's getting bigger. But being close to Luddy, his clothed chest against Ludwig’s bare one -- it's nice. He likes being close, and he likes the blood that's rushing a little quicker through him. He's never been particularly shy, and he wonders if maybe Germany has a problem being naked in front of him. On the other hand, Vene has seen all of it before, for one reason or another, and he didn't even have to spy like he did with Japan. They both have such nice bodies, it's a shame to hide them all the time. Hoping to ease the other's discomfort, he decides to compliment him. It works on almost everyone else. He slides his hand down and pats Luwig’s abs. “Don't worry, Luddy! I likea your body. Isa very nice, very strong!”

“Ehh... heh...” Germany’s face has been stuck in the same expression of faux-nonchalance for several minutes now, and it is definitely starting to hurt a little. What with the smiling. His brow twitches. “Ah... Well... Thank you.” He speaks roughly, his voice cracking a little on the last word because the way Vene's touching him. How on earth is he going to get out of this? He has to calm down, but...“Yours is nice too.” he finds himself adding, and then, mentally: _‘In the shower. When you sunbathe. When you're swimming. When you decide to sleep beside me in tents in the middle of fickenzie Africa, because it's too hot and you're bored keeping watch.’_

Italy is a little giddy, almost bouncing, because Germany thinks he has a nice body! How nice it is to hear, and to feel Germany this close. He wishes they could be close like this all the time when they're both awake (they have been very close when asleep, but Ludwig doesn't need to know that). He remembers how quickly Luddy had tried to give him a towel the first time he walked out of the shower when the other nation was still in the room. He thought it meant he was ugly, or that Ludwig didn't want to see him that way.  Luddy seemed okay now though. He even joined Vene when they went skinny dipping on that same island where Grandpa Rome sang his song about heaven and hell and how Italians were the best lov-

“VE! That'sa what he meant!” Vene exclaims, clapping his hands.

“Nt-!” Ludwig’s expression cracks as Vene literally BOUNCES up and down in his lap, and how is he supposed to NOT react to that the wrong way? His head falls back, and he bites back a decidedly uncomposed sound, squirming a little, trying to get Vene AWAY from that... area.

“Aah--!” He looks up at the nation through his lashes, and when he sees the look of comprehension on his face, dread chills him to the bone. The noises Germany is making are finally starting to get through to his brain for processing. Buffering...noise+blush...buffering... noise+blush+twitching...buffering...noise+blush+twitching+NOT-bow...Download complete.

An incomprehensibly wicked smile begins to form on Italy’s face. He _is_ Rome's grandchild, after all, and though he may be oblivious he is not as innocent as everyone supposes. He had big brother France to thank for that. But he does want to be sure, and he figures a direct question will get the best answer. “Ve, Ludwig...” He runs his hands over the chest, and grinds down at the same time. Just because it's a question doesn't mean he can't use a little persuasion. “...do you want to have sex?”

Germany’s eyes blow wide at the suggestion that... really, he should've expected, but... actually hearing it? As Italy grinds his sweet little ass against him and caresses his chest, giving him that look that says ‘Give Me Your Naughtiest Yes’? Holy Christ... He's lucky the ropes are there to hold him down. But Ludwig’s hips jolt, and he groans, low and deep. Just feeling Vene like this, hearing him like this, being under him like this is making him want to surrender right now. Good Gott! When did he become one to surrender to anything?!

“Y-Yes...?” Ludwig answers tentatively, because there's really only one answer to that question, especially when Italy is looking at him like that. _‘Gott Help Me.’_ He looks away, beet red, almost certain that this is a mistake. But he can't... He can't pass it up. Could anyone?

Italy’s smile turns wide again, happy. “Vee~! Grandpa Rome says there'sa nothing like un amante italiano! Youa stay there, I’ll showa you!”

He gets up and goes to the closet. Germany's got a box in the bottom of it with all sorts of toys, and he knows there's lubrication in there somewhere. He brings the whole thing over, figuring that he might make good use of some of them later. If they're Germany's he must like them, right? _“Always pay attention to what your lover likes,”_ Grandpa always said. A thrill runs through him. Germany and he are finally lovers! It's a better feeling than finding a kitten.  He'll have to tell Japan all about it, but later. 

For now he strips out of his jacket and pulls the shirt over his head. He should wait, but he really wants to feel Luddy’s skin against his. It's always so warm, and his muscles are fun to touch. He'll keep his pants on for now, though. It'll be more fun if Germany's the only naked one this time!

Germany is still puzzling over Italy’s words ( _‘Amante Italiano...? Okay, I'm pretty sure I know what that means, but—’_ ) when his thoughts are blown away in the sight of Italy, shirtless, a look on his face that he's never seen before. Joy is there, yes, and adoration-- that's always there when Vene looks at him. The fool has loved Ludwig in his own, innocent way since the moment they met. But this look? There's nothing innocent about it. It's confident, and just a little naughty-- it's as if Vene knows he doesn't need to smirk and leer. He can have whatever he wants, no need to plan greedily for what's to come. It has to be the sexiest look Germany has ever seen on any face, ever-- and he's seen many a nation look upon him with lust.

Smiling, Vene climbs back onto the bed and hovers over him. “Sei bellissima,” Italy whispers. Slowly he leans in and lets their lips touch, just the barest brush, and pulls away again to watch Germany's reaction.

Ludwig’s skin is hot, a fever melting through his body at the tone of that voice-- so warm and soft and unbelievably sure. Why can't he be like this on a battlefield? “Ah-- Vene...”

He leans up, trying to get his lips back, and cursing those binds for holding him down. But then he sees... What does he have in his hands? _Oh SHEISSEN._ Why hadn't he gotten rid of that?! Damn Kiku anyway, the sadistic little freak. One night-- the one friggin' night he stupidly assumed he was alone in the house-- he'd gone to clean up after his guests and found that Japan... hadn't left yet. And wasn't planning on leaving at all that night. The shock of catching the youth in such a compromising position had led Ludwig’s brain to pretty much switch off. The next thing he remembers is waking up to find Japan gone and the box left by his side, like a present. Later that day, he'd come to learn that Japan had signed a treaty with America.

The thoughts play across Germany’s face with increasing horror, making Italy wonder what could be in the box. He'll need to distract Luddy if he ever wants to find out. He doesn't want to take things quickly or push too far when it's the first time they've been together this way. So he leaves the box aside and starts with the simple things: touch, taste. His fingers explore Germany's face, memorizing the thick set of his jaw and the rough lips, so wonderful in all their sensation. His mouth follows his hands, kissing the forehead, the cheeks, ears, nose, and finally returning to the lips. This time he lingers, and lets his tongue slide along the line between their lips. He pushes it inside Ludwig's mouth and dances across his tongue, playfully encouraging the other to participate.

Ludwig’s horror is forgotten in his surprise. Vene is suddenly so... GOOD at being subtle, at drinking things in... little touches, little brushes, a kiss here, a kiss there, and then one upon his mouth that bleeds into passion, pure and powerful as the rain. He melts into it, groaning roughly against his lips and dragging his tongue against his, coaxing him closer, trying to make him stay. He wants to touch him, to roll them over and do things to him that would make most men blush to fantasize about. But these damnable ropes! Groaning helplessly, he pulls his lips away, almost afraid of how quickly Vene has him quaking, just from that kiss... He has never in his life kissed anyone like that. Just knowing that makes him stare at his mouth, wanting more, wanting to know everything there is about this new, entirely unexpected Italy.

“You're so...” He doesn't even know how to finish that sentence. _‘Different? Lovely? Mindblowing?’_ Those words... They don't even come close.

“Gratzie.” Italy understands. Germany is not a man of many words, and he is starting to understand a different means of communication. Italiano, after all, is a language of gestures as much as it is a language of speech. Vene knows how to speak with his hands.

_Oh, these damned ropes!_ Ludwig mentally curses. Every movement, every shift of that body on top of him controls the very blood in his veins, driving it straight to his swollen cock without ever knowing its power. He wants so desperately to... Christ, but it feels so good to have Italy like this, holding him down, taking whatever he wants, being daring. He's never seen Vene look better than now, and it appears the man is perfectly satisfied to keep him exactly where he is, running his fingers up his neck.

Italy can't believe it's this easy to get Germany so undone. He wonders if he can push his luck. He's always wanted to touch Luddy’s hair, to find the erogenos zone that every nation has and few successfully hide. He is tied up, after all, and if he hasn't been able to break the bonds yet he won't be able to now. So Vene goes for it, and runs both hands through that perfectly slicked blonde hair. _'Dio mio!'_   It's like running his hand through the perfect batch of cappellini pasta. He makes sure he hits every single hair before retreating, pulling back all the way in case Germany decides to bite.

Ludwig’s breath leaves him as Vene touches his hair, that lean body above him pressing just a little too close-- his chance. But it's too good, those hands dragging senselessly through his perfectly combed hair, messing it up, tugging it just a little, just enough to make him want more, so he almost forgets what he was going for. Then Vene tries to move away fast, and he bucks his hips, offering the dual benefits of grinding his erection up against Italy’s pants and forcing the younger nation to fall forward again.

The sharp spark of pleasure Italy receives from the sudden pressure of Germany's cock against his, albeit through layers of fabric, it not at all dimmed by his sudden fear that he's taken it too far.  But Ludwig only kisses his skin, dragging lips down his jaw as he shudders. When Germany reaches the juncture between Italy’s jaw and throat, he nips it with his teeth, sucking there, wanting to leave a mark to remember this by. So that-- for at least a few days—Italy knows that even when tied down, Germany is a dangerous lover.

The bite itself is gentle, and any pain is completely overwhelmed by the sucking that follows. Italy moans, and feels himself harden. He has a caged animal here, ready to pounce. There's part of Vene that is automatically set to flee, but the lover in him always wins these arguments. There is also a part that wants to release the beast, to let Germany take control as he always does, as he's so very good at doing. But what's really making Italy burn is the fact that he is the one with the power. Even if Germany is marking him, he can pull away whenever he wants and Germany can do nothing about it.

He lets Ludwig suck until he's satisfied, releasing the skin with a wet sound. Germany's smile is dangerous, displaying a lot of teeth. Italy’s is lazy, and he grinds down gently, not really enough to satisfy either of them. He slides neatly down the body, and lets his hands and mouth continue their exploration over Luddy’s chest. He sucks on the collarbone, teases the nipples between his fingers until they harden, and then applies his lips. The hands move on, tracing the outlines of his ribs and pressing into the muscles. He pauses to massage a spot when Germany groans and bucks up against him.

“Vene!” Ludwig gasps as he feels Vene moving down his body, seduction in every shift, every rub, every slide of skin on skin. And skin on fabric, too, which is simply unfair. But just the way Italy is taking control, making this a seduction, has him writhing in those ropes, wanting OUT, and wanting this hot body in his lap to pay its dues. Just the way Italy has got him stuck, praying for every little touch and kiss he gives, makes his cock harder. He's out of control. He was never IN control. He's starting to think he hasn't been in control since the moment they met... and _Oh Gott_ , Vene’s found his weak point, right there, with that one little brush of his fingers. It’s the place between his navel and the base of his cock, the skin covered in coarse blonde curls that trail downward-- and Vene’s sucking on his nipple in that exact moment. Ludwig can't help but jerk, groaning loud, his body begging Vene to slide his hand a little lower. That touch is the worst kind of tease.

“Please—” Germany hears himself begging, and is almost ashamed at how little he cares. “Vene, Please!”

Italy’s pants are getting very tight, and he can't help rubbing himself against Germany's leg. After all, this is Germany, and Germany is _begging_ him. The world is spinning backwards, and the dizzy rush is flooding Vene’s head with all those dirty dreams he never thought he'd get to experience. He releases the nipple and continues kissing down his chest, his tongue sliding into Ludwig's naval. His fingers pull gently on the curls surrounding the base of Germany's hard cock, then pinch the thick muscle of his thighs.

Germany’s hips jolt hard above their place as, and in a second of absolute clarity, he realizes he is positively doomed. In a good way. It's like Italy is trying to drive him insane! He yanks at his bonds, growling hard as they refuse to come undone and he's left lying there, helpless to Italy's whims.

He sighs as Italy finally wraps a hand around his erection and tugs on it, sticking his tongue out to lap at the very tip. “Ve, you taste good!” Italy grins, putting his mouth and hands to work in tandem, sucking on him like a very large noodle. Oh, Ludwig will remember this sight for the rest of his life: Vene between his legs, dragging his tongue over his giftwrapped cock, whispering that he tastes good as he begins to work him off, sucking him down to the bow at his base... His head snaps back at the hot, wet feeling of his mouth, and he swears his eyes might roll back in his head, and he'll never be able to see again. But that's alright. If that was the last sight Germany could ever see, he'd take it.

Italy loves hearing Ludwig groan, and he practically purrs around the cock in his mouth. Germany tries to jerk his hips too harshly, and he almost chokes, but that’s alright. He’s still smiling when he backs off, keeping a steady rhythm on the cock with one hand.  He stares down at Ludwig, enjoying the view for a moment, because it's one Vene isn't sure he will be allowed to see again. Luddy’s head is lolling back on the pillow, eyes closed and mouth open to let out all those dirty noises Vene never expected the German to emit. His skin is tinged pink, and Italy has left a few minor bite marks all down his chest, a treasure map leading to the golden curls and the big red bow. The bow itself is sagging now, a little damp, and he tugs on the end.

“I guess I should unwrapa my present, eh Germany?” Italy laughs. Germany smiles in relief, hips rolling up as he chuckles at Vene's words. Adorable, even now when he's got him at his mercy. He supposes he should be thankful he's not tied down for Russia. The bow comes off easily, and Vene tosses it aside. He strokes harder now that he has full access from base to tip. It works well to distract Ludwig, while the other hand crawls away, reaching towards the mysterious box. Germany takes no notice when Italy opens it. He's too wrapped up in feeling his touch, and trying not to beg anymore; because begging a little is one thing, but begging like he wants to...? No. Never. Not for all the wurst in the world.

Italy gapes, hand nearly stilling in its rhythm, for inside the box, nestled among an array of other toys, is a set of cat ears and a tail. He pulls out the ears and cuddles them. “Vee~! Soo cute!” Then his eyes glint, and he turns to Germany. His cock jumps at the very thought.

Feeling decidedly naughty, he takes the kitty ears, attached to a headband, and puts them on Germany's head. The sight of the stoic Ludwig spread out before him, wearing nothing but fuzzy cat ears, is an odd mix of cute and alluring. He grins. “Ve! Ludwig makes such a cute cat!”

Germany had been enjoying Italy's touch, slowly beginning to relax into the thought of having sex with this odd new Vene-- a side of him that he never knew existed, despite the way Vene attracted nations to him like catnip or something. He thought of what he knew of “Grandpa Rome.” If Italy lives up to his grandfather's reputation, this is going to be one crazy-- He feels something like a crown or a headband come down on his head, and his eyes open again. There's Italy, with a grin on his face, exclaiming how cute he is as a—

“Oh Gott, no, Italy! Take zis off, right now!” he demands, yanking at his ropes as he blushes head to foot. Japan had looked adorable in those neko ears... but on him...? He'd rather sell his country to America.

Italy can't hide the look of disappointment, but it isn't like he expected Germany to agree. Not without a little...persuasion. He licks his lips and releases his hold on Germany's cock. Then he drags his hands down his own chest, wishing they were Germany's, and slowly undoes his belt and the front of his pants. One hand goes inside.

“But Ludwig...” he moans, finally touching his cock. “I likea to see you this way. It makes me...” He pulls out his cock and leans back, so that Germany need only crane his neck to see him tugging on it. “Ah!”

Just the lack of Vene’s hand on his cock would've been enough to make Ludwig promise him anything he could ever want-- just as long as he came back. But the sight of Vene before him, on top of him, showing off right here in his lap all that he could have if he just said yes... What's he supposed to do, say no? Oh, Gott help his motherland should Vene ever decide to use his power of seduction for world domination.

“Vene...” His voice is strained, and he leans up a little to watch his hand dip into his pants too slowly, and drag out his long, gorgeously hard cock just for him to see. “Oh Gott, Vene.” Oh, the things he'd do to this man if his hands were free.

Italy decides that is a 'yes' from Germany and gives a pleased little mewl. His cock is hot against his hand, and his whole body is starting to feel uncomfortably warm. He leans forward so that his chest is flat against Germany's, and the contact sends little spikes of pleasure all through him. So balanced, he begins to wriggle out of the pants. He's well-aware of what the movement is doing to Ludwig; he can feel the other's cock pressed up against him. He kisses the lips again, because they're right in front of him and he can't help it.  Here Italy lets Germany take control, because he knows he's going to have to give him something if he wants to use that tail. And da Dio, he _really_ wants to use it. “Good kitty,” he mutters, and kicks off his pants.

_‘Kitty, puppy, horsey-- call me whatever you want,’_ thinks Germany. Okay, this has gotten out of hand, but he can't bring himself to stop it. He kisses Vene back, taking control of the kiss swiftly because he so desperately wants at least a little bit of power here, even if it doesn't last long. He knows Vene loves it, the way he's moving, writhing there in his lap like a little kiss might get him off, just like that. The sounds he's making against his lips...

Italy pulls away too fast, a grin on his face that's as heated as it is coy. Ludwig wants to go after him, to take his mouth again and make him melt the way he was about to. But Italy’s got something in his hands, and he looks like he's got a plan-- Dear Gott, Vene's got a PLAN. _'Save me... On second thought, don't.'_

Italy grins down at Germany, keeping his face just out of the reach of Germany's lips. He keeps his hips moving gently; he doesn't want to get them off yet, but he can't help it. It feels so good to rub their cocks together like that, sometimes hitting _just right_. “Ngah!” He gasps, and Ludwig does too. The noise is almost a mewl. He wonders if he can encourage more of that.

“Ve, can kitty say miao?” He grinds his hips down, distracting Germany as much as he can from the lube he's spreading over his fingers and the tail.

Ludwig tries to frown. _'Okay, no, that's pushing it.'_ He wants to say-- but the truth is, at this point he'd nibble tuna from Vene's hand. Vene still had that look about him, that 'I'm Up To Something' look he was never bright enough to hide. But the slide of their cocks together has his breath a little short, and he can't help the sounds that are coming from him, just as Italy can't seem to help the way his eyes are going dark, and is hips are jerking a little too hard, grinding against him in a way that makes them both shudder. Finally, Ludwig answers, stalling for time. “Kittys do not say 'miiaaaooh.' They say 'miauuu'.”

Vene beams, utterly delighted. He jerks his hips down hard as Ludwig speaks, so that the last sound comes out sounding much more animalistic than Luddy intended. “Naughty kitty!” He grins, sidling down between Germany's legs and takes his cock in hand again. The other hand goes lower, slick fingers rubbing against the puckered entrance. Germany stiffens, and he frowns, suddenly afraid he's going too far. He doesn't want to hurt Germany, or to force him into anything he doesn't want. “Ehya, Ludwig? Do you want this? You cana tell me if you don't, and I'll stop.”

Germany almost groans. Does he want this? THIS? He hasn't... well, been in THAT position in years. Not since that night with France, when he'd tried to seduce some of his territory away. He almost had. But this...this is Vene. Not the usual Vene, granted, but still definitely dopey, sunny Italy. The only real question is if he wants Italy to know that he's kind of a switch. But then, at the rate they're going, that can only lead to good things. The way Vene's touching him there is waking up those nerves, making him quake a little, because he's missed that feeling more than he ever wanted to admit.

“Ah... I like it, Vene. I like it sometimes.” He shifts a little, blushing beet red as his words come out breathless. Being tied down like this...with Italy touching him... maybe fucking him...? He's suddenly a little light-headed.

“I like it too,” Italy whispers. He presses one finger gently inside, watching carefully for any sign of discomfort. Germany’s breathing is uneven, but the groan that rumbles up from his chest is a good one. He happily begins thrusting the one figure in and out, applying soft kisses to Ludwig’s chest. Luddy is so hot and tight, he wonders how it would feel to bury his cock inside. It nearly drives him to change plans. He glances to the box. That tail…well, he can’t _not_ use it.  His second finger joins the first, and he bends them, looking for the spot that will make his Ludwig happy. His own cock is already dripping, and there’s a bright fire in the pit of his stomach. It flares when Germany’s hips suddenly rear off the bed, the rest of him held back by the ropes.

“ACHT-!” Ludwig cries out roughly, his body jolting off the sheets, barely held down by that rope as those fingers find that place inside that makes his body flair and pop and sizzle, like his nerves are filled with firecrackers. His hands actually grasp their bonds and hold on as he lifts himself up, planting his feet on the bed for leverage. He's been feverish since Italy first climbed into his lap, but now he's a sweating, panting mess with beet red skin and no self-control.

“Vene-- Vene, Please!” he cries out, praying to heaven that he can hold on long enough to make Italy come. He just wants to see Vene come...for him. But the feeling of those fingers has him wanting more. Just the way they brush against his prostate...Ludwig squirms, thrusting into the air, a movement that makes him actually look like he might be coming. But he can't... Not yet. “Vene!”

Italy is getting off just on the way Ludwig says his name. He's fucking him with three fingers now, enjoying the way Germany twists and lurches against the bonds. The kitty ears on his head, now slightly eschew, almost complete the scene.  He can tell the other nation is getting too close, though, so he pulls his fingers out and lets Germany lie there for a moment, panting and still thrusting into the air.

He picks up the tail and drags the fluffy end over Ludwig's thighs and stomach. The look on Germany's face makes his stomach flip over. Vene smirks. “Ve, you can'ta be a kitty without a tail!” He takes the hard silicone end and presses it against the stretched entrance, just barely pressing it inside.

Panting for breath, Ludwig barely comprehends the words for a moment; he's so fucking turned on he can't see straight. But when he feels that cool, wet plastic press against his hole, his jaw drops and his eyes pop open wide. He gasps-- half in pleasure, half in the anticipation of it. Germany doesn't care what he looks like at this point. What he cares about...is... “Vene... Please, Vene...” he whispers the words, knowing that he's about to say something that will haunt him for the rest of his life-- just the shame of it. “Fuck me with it. Please. It feels... I want to...”

Italy nearly comes right then and there, because that normally deep, strict voice is curling down his spine and shooting straight into his cock. It's an octave too high, and instead of shouting orders it's whispering, begging Italy to fuck him. Vene tries to give his signature wide grin, but he can't quite get his mouth to work. “Okey-dokey!”

He pushes the toy inside smoothly, until the soft, furry length on the end is pressed up against Luddy’s ass. Germany's thighs shudder, just begging to be kissed, so he draws his tongue up the inside of the left one and nips at the knee. He pulls the toy back slowly, fascinated by watching the muscle twitch around it. There's another rush of fire through his cock, reminding him how badly he wants Ludwig to touch him, too. He's sure Germany can feel it leaking against his leg, but for now he ignore it and concentrates on pumping the tail in and out.

“Oh--! Oh, Gott, yes, Vene! Italy!” Ludwig groans so loud that he feels lucky to live so far from everyone else. That silicone plug stretching him open and dragging right up against his prostate is making him feel nothing but this need for more. Every move, every jolt of his hips shocks his nerves like lightning. He cries out as Italy moves it, fucking him with it just as he asked, and when he looks down to see him, he finds Vene staring back in lust and awe, his ass in the air as he bends over to kiss and lick and nip his inner thigh-- a move that nearly brings him off. He's so close... Italy is too... Oh Christ, he needs him now. Right now. “Stop-!” he cries out, clenching around that plug, a move that pulls it in so deep that he's forced to gasp for air. “Stop, I--! I'm almost--!”

The sounds, the salty taste of the sweat on Germany’s thigh, the squelch of the toy as he pushes it in and out, and da Dio, the sight, it's all too much! Italy really, really hopes that Germany's pleas for him to stop refer only to the toy, because he isn't sure he _can_ stop everything now. What little hold on self-control he had (and really, there was never much) snaps completely. In the same instant he pulls out the tail, tosses it aside, pounces on Germany. He buries his cock inside so far into Ludwig's ass he's not sure he will ever get back out.

“VE! Ludwig!” He's nearly screaming, and he lets a litany of Italian fall from his mouth. “Tu sei così fottutamente bella oh mio Dio è così buono che stai così stretto...” He grips Germany's shoulders for leverage and starts fucking him in earnest, so hard that the bed is banging up against the wall.

“Sheisse!” Ludwig spits the curse as Vene pushes inside him, his body clenching tight as a vise, because it's so hot and hard, and it's fucking him faster than that toy had... Oh Christ, he's not going to be able to hold it.

“More!” he commands, his hips trying to move in time with Italy's.  It's difficult with the restraints, and Germany’s body is shuddering, quaking, out of his control. He thinks he might actually explode. He's so hot he's feverish, and everything in him is screaming to come all over himself, all over Italy. “Please! Oh, Fuck!” Vene hits that spot-- so hard he's afraid it might actually break, but it's so good that he literally yells, “FUCK!!” as he comes, his head slamming back against the headboard as the force of the orgasm wipes through him, making his heart stop and his whole body seize.

“Ludwig! Ti amo!” The muscles around Vene’s cock tighten and ripple, milking the orgasm from him. He thrusts forward one more time, and it feels like he's spilling his very soul deep inside Germany. His body spasms wildly, and it's all he can do to hold on to Germany and ride out the wave of burning pleasure.

When he's finally finished, he collapses on Ludwig’s chest. Vene lies still for a while, unable to call up the energy to do more than slide his softening cock out of Germany's body. He listens to the erratic thumping of Germany's heartbeat, and feels his own racing along behind it.

Ludwig’s in his euphoric state for a little less than eight minutes, entirely. GOTT, that's good sex. He is NEVER giving that up. When he finally manages to regain his breath, he looks down at Italy and smiles. Vene is sated, but not satisfied; hungry, but only in his heart. Much like how he feels. “Ich liebe dich, Vene,” he says it back, because Italy said it first, and that means he can.

Ludwig's gentle smile sends warmth into Vene’s heart and out through his veins. It isn’t the burning, desperate heat of earlier, but it's pleasant. He leans up and kisses Germany. “I'ma glad.”

He sits up a little, limbs still shaking like fresh noodles, and grins at the sight: the kitty ears are nearly dislodged, and that lovely pink flush is still covering Luddy’s skin. The limbs are slack against their bonds, and spread out like this Italy has a full view of the sticky mess on their chests and dripping out between Germany's legs. He truly does want to make a painting of it, one that would be too beautiful to show in any museum. “You makea one finea birthday present, Germany,” Italy giggles. He decides that he wants to be held now, and reaches out to untie him.

Germany’s limbs drop to the bed like bags of sand, and he groans at the feeling, shaking them out for a minute before he winds them around Vene, pulling him close and whispering in his ear. “I'll give you a present of my own VERY soon...” He lets one hand drift over Italy's ass, lightly slapping it, smirking just a little.

Italy lets out a high-pitched “Ve~!” and squirms in his arms. Germany shakes his head. They’re a mess. He should probably get up and clean them, but for once, he's honestly not worried about that.

Italy would very much like to settle down in those strong arms and sleep, but Germany will be very unhappy in the morning if he leaves his legs tied all night.  He pulls away and turns around, playfully wiggling his ass as he works the knots around Luddy’s ankles free. France was right; he should show his butt more often.

Once Germany is completely free he turns back around. Ludwig is watching him, and he feels his cock give a twitch of renewed interest. Vene reaches up and adjusts the kitty ears so they are sitting properly on Germany's head. “What kind of a present? Will you makea some pasta?”

Germany is drooling. But that's alright. He can drool over what's his. “No.” He reaches out and pulls Italy close again, grabbing tissues from his night stand and proceeding to wipe his body clean. Once finished, he yanks Italy into his arms, the grip slightly forceful, and whispers in his ear in a tone that drips with both lust and sweet vengeance. “Tomorrow, we'll see how YOU look as ze kitty.”

Italy laughs and settles happily in Germany's arms, assured that nothing bad can possibly happen to him while Germany is there. He'll gladly play kitty.  He laps once at Germany's cheek. “Miao miao!” Then he burrows closer and lets his head fall on Ludwig's shoulder. Utterly sated and happy, he is easily lulled to sleep by the big hands rubbing circles across his bare back.

After they are both asleep, Japan is finally able to step out of the closet... with his video camera. And the Roman Empire. Kiku smiles. “Oh...” He's quite glad to see them both happy. Perhaps when he's finished toying with America, he'll come back here and make them even happier. “That worked out very well.”

Rome weeps with pride. “Oh~! My little Veneziano! He'sa all grown up, with the good Italian love genes! Is'a just like me and Germania! I'm so proud!”

Japan smiles, wandering over to lightly pet Germany. “Kitty.”


End file.
